Four Battlefields
by Kellehendros
Summary: Dodging death on the field helps put perspective on the things that really matter... Alert: Spoilers and Character Death IxN R:M for Violence and Suggestive Themes. Reviews always appreciated!
1. Forward Deployment

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, nor any affiliated companies, though that would be nice. This story will contain both spoilers and character death, as well as graphic violence, please do not read the story if that's an issue for you.

As a final note *** indicates a change in perspective.

* * *

Four Battlefields

"Alright, unless there is anything else Soren?" The blue-haired leader of the Apostle's army and the Laguz Alliance glanced over at his tactical advisor questioningly. The sage made no immediate response, pondering the map pinned to the side of the tent in front of which Ike had been briefing the unit commanders of the plan. He frowned, and then glanced at Ike and shook his head before departing to prepare his things for the coming battle. "Good. You have your orders, Ashera watch over us all, good luck." The dismissal brought about a sudden burst of sound and movement as the unit commanders gathered their gear and departed for their commands, chattering with comrades or dispatching aides with preliminary orders.

The Deputy Commander of the Greil Mercenaries, Titania grinned at Ike as she swung up into her saddle. "You're the last person I expected to hear turning to religion Commander."

The big mercenary grinned, hefting his sword onto his shoulder. "Ah, well, it makes the Apostle's troops feel better, so I go through a few motions."

The crimson-haired paladin smiled back. "Your father would be proud, you've learned a lot about being in charge of an army."

Ike nodded absently, his eyes going distant for a moment, as they usually did when someone mentioned his father. He glanced up at Titania a moment later, his smile returning. "Be safe out there Titania, and good hunting."

Saluting briskly with her axe, the paladin reined her mount around. "Yes commander, good hunting to you as well."

***

Nephenee wrenched her lance from the corpse of a dead soldier, pausing for a moment as her eyes scanning the tide of the battle around her. Her unit surged forward around her, clashing with skirmishers from the Daein army. She had no idea why exactly it was that the reformed Daein had so suddenly turned against the Laguz alliance, even the indoctrinated hatred of the Laguz in Daein wasn't excuse enough for Daein actions. Why should they side with their former oppressors?

She darted forward as the line before her faltered, one of her command being hacked down by a pair of axe-wielding thugs. She leapt, descending towards the Daein skirmisher with her lance leading at a downward angle. The inexperienced skirmisher had no idea how to reply to the strike, and tried to retreat, only to stumble over a body behind him. Nephenee's lance struck like lightning, smashing through the man's breastbone, shattering a pair of ribs, punching a hole through a lung, and then ripping out his back with a wet, ripping noise.

With a sickening twist that put the dying man out of his misery, she extracted the lance, nodding in approval to the myrmidon next to her who had dispatched the other fighter. She banged her lance against her shield several times, shouting to her command. "Regroup, regroup!"

Her men filtered back to rally around her, a few supporting wounded comrades. Her gaze darted through the group quickly, licking her lips. Half her men were dead, of those who remained, a third were wounded, a few of them grievously. The cleric assigned to her unit had been killed when they were ambushed by Daein skirmishers who had somehow slipped past the Alliance's forward units. She gestured to three of her men quickly, then the worst of the wounded. "Alright, you three, get the wounded back to camp." She glanced towards the nearby plains, the roar of battle was muted by the distance, but she could well imagine the horror raging there as the Laguz forces ripped through the Daein army. Her eyes moved skyward, flicking over the twisting and darting forms of wyverns and hawks, hoping Ike, the Commander, she corrected quickly, was doing well on his mission. If Ike's force could sever the communication lines between the Daein army and their camp, the enemy would be forced to retreat, unable to coordinate their actions. With any luck the Alliance would be able to smash the Daein army's resistance and find out what was going on.

A roar from the main battle line pulled her attention back to the bloody mess on the plains, and she looked at her men. "1st platoon, hold position and continue to hold back any enemy units that manage to slip through the forward lines, send a messenger to Soren requesting reinforcement and inform him that I am taking 2nd platoon across enemy lines to harry enemy supply lines and reinforce the Commander." The 1st platoon leader nodded, selecting a messenger and quickly dispatching him to track down the sage.

She nodded to the man, then, with a gesture, led the 2nd platoon deeper into the forest, working outward in a wide, slow arc that should hopefully help them slip past their opposites in the enemy army.

***

Ike swept the back of his hand across his forehead, dashing sweat and lank blue hair from his eyes. Things hadn't gone as he and Soren had hoped they would in the planning session this morning. Much as expected, he and his men had been outnumbered by the enemy patrols, so they had been careful, ambushing small parties of wounded and messengers, and generally making a nuisance of themselves. They had hoped that the Daein forces would break from lack of order. The result was quite the opposite, the Daein forces fought on with a fanatical disregard for their lack of direction, and Ike's men had been decimated after an unfortunate run in with a pair of enemy patrols who they had just managed to disengage.

He glanced behind him, Rhys was busy tending to the wounded, his eyes closed as he murmured a continuous stream of prayers, his staff and hands glowing as he channeled healing magic into the worst of the wounded. Nearby the rest of the unit, only a quarter of those he had set out with, rested warily, eyes darting through the trees. The enemy patrols were still nearby, and they had only stopped to tend the wounded before retreating back to their lines.

There was a crashing from the brush line ahead of the group, and Ike's head snapped back to the front as he dropped low to the ground. Straining his senses as he tried to discern how large the approaching group was. At least one patrol, they had to leave now. Ike crept back, settling a hand gently on Rhys shoulder. "Rhys, I need you to make a flare to cover the retreat, get the men back behind our lines, I'll screen you."

The bishop frowned, glancing from Ike to the men and back again. "How do you plan to hold back an entire patrol by yourself?"

He grinned wolfishly. "I won't need to, not for long anyways, you blind them and I can slip around them while you withdraw, slip back through the trees. They'll have a hard time finding me."

"Alright, but be careful."

Ike nodded, smiling. "You know me, always careful, now, get moving."

***

Nephenee peered through the underbrush silently; distant battle cries reaching her, and odd, inconstant contrast to the steady breathing of her men behind her. They had slipped past several skirmishing units already, and were now deep behind the enemy line. The Commander should be around here somewhere, a few minutes earlier she had encountered Rhys, retreating with the remainder of Ike's men. She had traded intel and a few soldiers with Rhys, gaining men with a better idea of the layout of this part of the forest, and sending some of her own more wounded men back with Rhys to lead them safely back to Alliance lines.

She swore silently to herself, there was a crashing in the brush, and the Commander stumbled out, a pair of arrows whistling angrily over his head. The enemy patrol had found him, and managed to herd him out into the open. "Alright men, let's go rescue the Commander."

They burst from the woods just as what was left of the patrol did, a group of five soldiers, a trio of fighters, and a pair of archers under the command of a swordmaster. Nephenee almost missed a step, recognizing Zihark, one her companions from The Mad King's War.

***

Ike spun, sword sweeping a low arc that scythed the legs of one of the fighters out from under him. He hopped a low thrust from one of the soldiers, sword rolling up and over to spear through the man's chest. He backpedaled, distancing himself from the remainder of the patrol as the remaining fighters charged.

He darted a quick glance to his right, surprised as more troops burst from the forest, crashing into the Daein patrol's flank. Taking advantage of the surprise, he stepped forward aggressively, battering one of the fighter's axe up and away, shouldering into him and knocking him off balance. The man landed hard, and Ike blew past him, three quick strikes over balancing the other fighter, and leaving him on the ground frantically trying to hold his guts in. "Zihark! What is the meaning of this?"

The swordmaster skipped backwards quickly, distancing himself from the Alliance general. "I cannot. You have your loyalties, and I have mine."

Ike growled as the swordmaster charged, stepping back and to the side to dodge the blow, but the first fighter Ike and bowled over had regained his feet, and he stumbled into the Alliance general's back, making him unable to dodge the blow. The sword glittered in a descending arc, and the blue haired mercenary knew then that he was finished.

Zihark's blow never landed, a long slender lance interposed itself between the blade and his chest as though by magic. Ike's head snapped to the right, catching a flash of blue and green as Nephenee slamed into Zihark, pushing him back and away as Ike turned and smashed an elbow into the fighter's face, dropping the unarmed man back to the ground.

The swordmaster stumbled away, tripping over the dead body of one of his soldiers, and falling. Ike moved forward, slanting his sword down to hold it inches from Zihark's neck. "Talk, now."

"Zihark!" Hooves hammered the turf. Fiona and a pair of guards thundered towards Ike and his men, lances lowering. Nephenee glanced back at Ike, who nodded to her. Waving her men forward, they formed a short line; lances forward as the remainder of Zihark's soldiers broke and ran, joining the growing river of Daein troops retreating from battle with the Alliance.

"Fiona! No, get out of here!" The guards reined in, preventing their mounts from spearing themselves. Nephenee snapped her lance up at the last second, bracing it against the ground. Fiona's horse slammed against the lance with its full weight, the steel spearhead ripped through flesh and bone, and exploded through the horse's neck, and punching through plate mail and into the flesh of the young woman's chest, the sudden decrease in momentum sent her flying forward onto the lance and killing her instantly.

More hooves from the distance, Oscar and Titania cantered closer, two detachments of cavalry hot on their heels. They were too far away though, and tow Daein units retreating in good order were between them and Ike and Nepehenee's forces. Ike still held Zihark down with his blade, and Nepehenee's men surrounded Fiona. The halberdier glanced at the Alliance general uneasily, and Ike shook his head. "Let them go, we pull back before the retreating forces get here."

She nodded, waving to her men. "Leave them, let's go."


	2. Raiding Party

"I've discussed the matter with Tibarn," Soren nodded towards the Hawk King before gesturing to the map behind him and continuing, "and he has agreed to provide us with several of his troops to carry us over the river and into the Begnion camp. Once there, we will set fire to the enemies' supplies, the objective being to create enough chaos that the Senators will force Zelgius into retreating to secure the camp, and allowing us to cross the river. Skrimir will lead his forces across the river before we leave, once we are dropped off, Tibarn's forces will join Skrimir, and keep Begnion's wyverns off the ground forces."

Ike rose from his camp chair, and the assembled commanders rose as well. He considered the map for a moment, and then nodded to Soren. "Alright, you all know your assignments, return to your commands and repair for battle." The assemblage dispersed, and the Alliance general called out over the rising noise of voices and armor. "Nephenee, I'd like to speak with you."

The halberdier paused, the final departing commanders flowing around her and out of the tent. She cast a glance towards the tent flap, quelling a spasm of anxiety. Why should she be nervous to be alone with Ike? _The Commander, he's the Commander, not Ike._ "Sir, is there something I can do for you?"

Ike remained silent, inspecting Nephenee. She was different, not the same shy woman she had been three years past. There was an air about her now, a poise and surety belonging to those who fit well in their skin. He was struck, and not for the first time, with the realization that he had missed her. The halberdier was steady and dependable, and the blue haired mercenary was more than a little disappointed that she had not accepted his offer to join the Greil Mercenaries after the Mad King's War.

"Commander?"

General Ike blinked, snapping back to reality. Nephenee's gaze was nervous, a slight color seeping into her cheeks, and the Alliance leader realized he had been staring at her while lost in his thoughts. "Ah, sorry." He smiled, hoping to set her at ease. "A couple of things, first, I just wanted to thank you. I realized that I never properly thanked you for two days ago, you saved my life."

Nephenee smiled shyly, blushing. "Think nothing of it, sir, just doing my job."

Ike massaged the back of his neck with one hand, the pair slightly embarrassed, and neither really knowing why. "Yes, well, be that as it may, I owe you one… Uh, anyways, the second thing." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. _Stop staring at her you fool._ "Uh, I talked to Soren. If you don't mind terribly, I'd like to reassign your command to Aran for the time being. Mia still isn't fully recovered from our last encounter with the Daein army, and I'd like for you to take her place in the raiding party."

She considered a moment, and then nodded. "I'd like nothing better."

Ike's blue eyes sparkled, and the halberdier's breath hitched suddenly. "Good, fill Aran in on anything he might need to know, then meet up with the party near the ridge."

***

The hawks wheeled, winging back towards the river through the fog. Ike surveyed the party and nodded. "Good, let's get moving, the faster we get to those supplies the better. Haar, take Rolf and Shinon, fly around to the back of the camp and create some confusion. Rhys, Boyd, Soren, you'll be rearguard, hold then entrance to the camp, and be ready to come in and help out if we need you. Nephenee, Gatrie, Mist, Heather, you're with me, I'll take point, Gatrie, you follow me, then Mist, Nephenee, watch our backs."

The party split quickly, the snipers swinging up onto the back of Haar's wyvern, and the rest sorting themselves into two groups. Haar saluted lazily with his axe, and then jerked the reins, urging the flying lizard into the fog.

Ike motioned the group forward, and they proceeded slowly towards the camp's entrance, where, as luck would have it, only a single sentry stood watch. The blue-haired general glanced at Nephenee quietly, jerking his head towards the sentry. The halberdier nodded, hefting her lance. She stood, and took a few running steps forward, then her arm snapped forwards precisely, the javelin sailing true through the air to impale the soldier through the chest, pinning him to the stockade wall behind him, dead before he could make a sound.

"Nice throw." Ike stood, and the group moved forwards, Nephenee reclaiming her lance as she passed the pinned corpse. They moved swift and silent for the most part, although Gatrie's mass of armor certainly wasn't helping. They came to a split in the trail as black smoke began to roil up from the rear of the camp. Another of the sentries raised the alarm, and the camp erupted into life like a kicked anthill, soldiers boiling out of tents and drawing weapons. "Gatrie, you and Heather go left, Mist, drop back and get Rhys' group. Nephenee, you and I are going right, remember, torch anything that will burn, but don't harm the senators."

The group exploded into motion, Nephenee snatching up a nearby torch as she and Ike cut to the right. Ike's sword flashed in the morning light, sweeping aside a pair of soldiers as Nephenee deftly tossed the torch onto a pile of crates which started to smolder. She ducked, a swing from an armored general's sword swishing over her head. Dancing to one side around the slower man, she thrust her lance expertly, the sharp head of the weapon slipping through a joint in the armor to spear into the man's armpit; he screamed, dropping his sword and falling to his knees as the halberdier passed, slamming her shield into his helm to make sure he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Ike was holding off a trio of enemy soldiers, and despite herself, Nephenee couldn't help but stop and stare. He moved like lightning, and handled his massive sword as though it were little more than a wooden training weapon. He battered aside a thrust and spun, a second attack going wide as he moved and tearing through his cape. The mercenary leader pushed inside the guard of the second soldier, slamming his fist into the man's face. The soldier reeled backwards, and Ragnell flashed like lightning, materializing out of nowhere to parry another thrust from the first soldier as the third slid past his stunned partner to stab at Ike's chest. Nephenee felt a sudden surge of panic, she had to help him, he was going to get killed.

Far from it though, Ike shifted his weight subtly, easing the pressure of his blade against the first soldier's spear and causing the man to stumble forward as his force was redirected. The Alliance General continued the move, elbowing the stumbling man in the chest to send him falling backwards, and his blade twisted and struck, hammering aside the third soldier's thrust, and then gashing him across the chest viciously, his armor giving away beneath the blessed sword like cheap rags. The blade flickered and flashed again, and just like that, suddenly all three were dead.

He glanced back at her to see her staring at him, and grinned. Nephenee flushed, suddenly very aware of the fact that she had been staring at him, and not just that, but in the middle of a battle nonetheless. Ike's grin vanished instantly, and the halberdier blinked, confused. "No! Nephenee, look out!"

The halberdier hardly processed the words, her body moved instinctively, dodging to the left, when suddenly there was a horrible crunching and a sudden, searing pain in her shoulder. She was falling, spun by the sudden impact of a crossbow bolt, jarring hard into the ground. Nephenee bit down hard on a scream, she had landed on the bolt, mashing it deeper into her shoulder, and she could actually feel the metallic tip of the quarrel scraping against her bone.

***

The woman had a confused impression of someone screaming, was that her? Her vision was blurring, there was a blue-red blur, and a sudden flash of flying orange, like a thunderbolt from the heavens.

***

Time dilated, seconds losing meaning as they blurred into each other, longer than they should have been. He wasn't sure where the warrior had come from, perhaps he's slipped between one of the tents, but the fact was, he was behind Nephenee, and he had a crossbow leveled at her back. Ike was aware of shouting something, and she was moving, but slow, far too slow.

The crossbow jerked, and the quarrel buzzed angrily though the intervening distance, like a striking snake, and burying itself in the halberdier's shoulder. The hit spun her, twisting her around as she fell. A cry of primal rage tore itself from the mercenary leader. He took several running steps forward, unconscious of what he was doing until he felt his arm snap forward.

Ragnell left his hand, spinning once end over end, and then buried itself full to the hilt in the warrior's chest. The man staggered backwards, blinking in shock, his diming gaze dropping to the sword hilt incredulously before he crumpled to the ground.

***

"Nephenee! Damnit all, Nephenee!" Ike dropped to his knees at her side, an irrational panic that had nothing to do with concern for a fellow soldier flooding through him. He lifted her gently, distantly aware of the sudden presence of Boyd and Mist beside him, and a flash of black as Haar wheeled over the camp, looking for any more piles of supplies.

Nephenee's eyelids fluttered fitfully, and then opened, their gaze was unfocused though, staring both at the blue-haired mercenary, and yet, at some point beyond him. "I guess we're even Commander."

Ike sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that; I thought that dastard got you for a second there."

She grinned weakly. "No worries, sir, you'll not be free of me that easily."

Boyd touched Ike's shoulder. "Ike, come on, we have to get out of here, Zelgius is pulling his forces back to secure the camp, and we don't want to be here when they arrive."

The Alliance general glanced up at his friend, nodding. "Alright. Boyd, grab Ragnell for me, give it to Mist. You, Soren, Rhys, and Haar are on rearguard while we withdraw." Ike stood, easily lifting Nephenee with him.

"Commander, I think I can walk."

"Like hell, until we find a safe place to inspect that wound, you're staying with me. No arguments." Ike cast a final glance around at the wreck of the burning camp around them. "Fairly good job, alright, let's get out of here before the cavalry shows up."


	3. Night Watch

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, it would still be nice though. As before, spoiler alert, this part is a bit graphic too, so please don't read if that's an issue for you. Hope you enjoy it, and as always, I love reviews, so let me know what you think!  


* * *

The sentinel stood a lonely vigil into the darkness of the night. Nephenee leaned against the haft of her lance, her back to the fire behind her as her eyes roved slowly through the darkness beyond the borders of the little hill on which the group had set up camp.

Her thoughts drifted, standing watch was tedious, and her mind wandered back through memories of the company's recent battles. All the world had been silenced, its innumerable inhabitants transmutated in an instant of vengeful judgment into stone. All that had been left were scattered remnants, the Greil Mercenaries, the Dawn Brigade, the Laguz Kings and their retainers, a handful of others.

She shook her head, driving away the confusion and questions, and another memory surfaced, Ike, no, the Commander cradling her in his arms as he carried her away from the burning Senator's camp. Her shoulder aflame as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and neck, resting her head against his chest and doing her best not to whimper whenever her wounded shoulder was jarred. He smelled, of sweat, and blood, and well-worn leather, and something else as well, some intangible scent that she couldn't place.

An unconscious smile crossed Nephenee's face, he had stayed with her, held her hand, supervising the removal of the bolt and her healing, even though they both knew she was fine and that he had more important things to do. The sentinel had caught a glance over Rhys' shoulder, Titania and Mist trading significant glances as the passed the three.

That had been before the world was silence though. A handful of survivors, a handful, and them.

A flash of gold. Nephenee's eyes darted quickly, training on the spot where a muted glint of light off golden armor had appeared. There was a soft rustling that might have been mistaken for the wind, if the wind had been blowing, and if the wind had ill intentions against the camp.

"Boyd!" The reaver, dozing lightly near the fire, jolted awake, and staggered to his feet. He made no reply to the sentinel, but rather, dashed back to the tent, sounding the alarm. An eerie howling rose from the west side of the camp. Nephenee swore, Volug had sighted enemy forces as well; no doubt they were boxed in. Still, there were worse things that could happen, the camp was well fortified, and the group was as ready as they could be, they had been expecting the company of Ashera's lackeys soon.

Ike materialized out of the darkness next to her like a wraith. While expecting this, Nephenee was still a little surprised, how could someone so big move so quietly? The vanguard glanced appraisingly at the sentinel, and then turned his gaze out into the darkness. "Situation?"

"I'm not certain Ik-, Commander, light flashed off some armor out there, and there's some rustling, but no wind." She licked her lips nervously, hoping he hadn't noticed her slip up.

The man's small smile indicated that perhaps he had, and he continued to peer into the darkness. "Alright, the others are getting ready. You and I will cover the south approach, Soren will back us up. Gatrie, Shinon, and Mia are covering the east entrance; Boyd, Mist, and Volug have the west side. Rhys will hold back and make sure everyone is okay. Titania, Oscar, and the others are protecting the camp and supplies. Let's get to work."

There was another long howl, and then the sound of battle being joined. Another flash of gold, this time an expanding light as Rhys cast a magical ball of golden light above the camp that illuminated the area. Disciples of Order froze as they were suddenly robbed of the concealing darkness. There was a moment of infinite stillness, and then a voice cried out, "Charge, no hesitation, kill the worshippers of darkness!" The Disciples roared and charged forward, a golden wave of glittering death.

Ike stepped forward, sword flashing in a glittering arc, the magical blade unleashed an umber blaze of light that scythed down a charging halberdier. Nephenee moved next to the vanguard, knocking aside the sword of a charging Disciple and then spinning, delivering a crushing blow to the man's chest with the butt of the lance. The swordmaster grunted in shock, and his ribcage gave way with a sickening crunching as he was tossed backwards, rolling down the hill.

A flash of green zipped between the pair, and a blast of compressed wind tossed another charging swordmaster backwards, dropping him on his fellows at the base of the hill. Vanguard and sentinel moved in perfect harmony, Nephenee using the reach of her lance to hold back the press of enemies while Ike's blade sowed death to those who got in close. Soren, at length noting that he was hardly needed here to help, slipped away to check on the other defenders.

The battle raged on, gold clad Disciples rushing in waves and battering themselves to pieces against the rock steady pair defending the southern approach. At length the sea of foes receded, Ike and Nephenee panting from exertion, and peering out into the night to try and catch sight of any more foes. The clash of weapons could still be heard in the distance, but a sudden high pitched howl split through the night, ending abruptly. The Vanguard swore, darting a glance back towards the darkness, but seeing nothing. He motioned to the west, and they set out that way quickly.

A vague, misshapen form stumbled out of the blackness before collapsing near the fire. Mia dropped do her knees, the bloody wolven form of Volug falling from her gasp. The swordmaster was panting heavily, and bore several open wounds, she ran a tender hand over Volug's ears comfortingly, and glanced up at the approaching duo.

"Boss, Shinon and Gatrie had things on the east. Soren got me, said they were pressing hard on the west. Volug's hurt bad, Boyd and Soren barely got the bastards off him in time, Rhys went to see if he could get Titiania or Oscar to help, Boyd and Soren need Mist, I have to, I have to-." She was clearly in shock, both from physical trauma and blood loss. Mia staggered to her feet, turning back towards the field of battle, when a white-gold flash caught the sentinel's eye.

"Mia, get down!" There was no time though, and the Falcoknight dropped from the sky like an avenging bolt from the heavens, spearing the swordmaster through the back and driving her to the ground, killing her instantly. "Mia!"

"Kill them all, kill them all, for the glory of Ashera!" The Falcoknight wheeled her mount in the air, another spear leveling itself as she swooped towards Ike and Nephenee. The sentinel's face had gone blank, her eyes burning with fury. She skipped forward lightly, snapping her arm forward and launching her spear at the descending Disciple.

The foe shifted her weight, tugging hard on the reigns, and got lucky, the javelin missed her mount by mere inches, tearing a long, bloody gash in the beast's flank and causing it to buck wildly, losing altitude. That was where her luck ended though, for her swooping dive left her near the ground, and her dodge of the spear at put her directly into the vanguard's path. Ike's blade flashed like the wings of an avenging angel, and the Disciple only managed part of a horrified scream before her head was separated from her shoulders, jouncing metallically into the darkness.

"Mia!" Nephenee hopped aside as the deceased Falcoknight's mount cantered, and then hopped and flew away, natural instincts taking over in the absence of a rider and causing the beast to flee the fading sounds of battle. The sentinel dropped to her knees beside the limp form of her dead friend, and she ripped off her helmet, laying her hands gently on the swordmaster's body, searching for some sign of life.

"Nephenee." His voice was soft and low behind her, carrying the weight of understanding and sympathy. He had lost a friend as well, and yet, Nephenee ignored him, her hands clenching into fists, wadding up Mia's clothing between her hands. "Mia, Mia, damnit, you can't do this to me! Mia!"

"Nephenee!" Suddenly she was moving, an inexorable strength jerking her up right. "Nephenee, she's dead."

"No! No, she's not, she's not. How could you say that? How dare you?" She rounded on the vanguard, her hand hammering against his chest with every pain-wracked word. Ike simply stood there, absorbing her fury until the sentinel dissolved into bitter tears in his arms, resting her head against his chest as her body was wracked by sobs. The blue-haired mercenary closed his eyes, a pair of his own tears slipping out for his dead comrade. He held Nephenee gently, stroking her hair with one hand, and rocking her gently until the exhausted woman fell asleep in his arms.

Ike was still there near the fire, still rocking the sleeping sentinel gently, relieved by the peaceful look of sleep on her face, when Soren materialized out of the darkness. The archsage's gaze lingered on the woman for a moment, and then shifted to the vanguard, and he spoke softly. "Ike, the Disciples fought to the last, luckily," Soren paused and sighed at the irony of what he was saying, "luckily Volug and Mia are the only casualties."

Ike's eyes squeezed closed hard, and when they opened they were full of a fell, dangerous light. "I can feel it Soren, it's almost over. I don't care if she's a god, she'll pay for the pain she has caused us." He glanced down at Nephenee's head pillowed in his lap. "She'll pay."


	4. End Game: Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you should know that by now.

First off, to refresh your memories *** denotes a change in perspective. Second, this might not be the last update, I'm kicking around the idea of adding a short epilogue-esque section to the end, just to summarize what happens to the major characters here in, sort of a reference for a project in the works, but that's later. As before, warning for violence/adult situations, and mega plot spoiler-age. Hope you enjoy it, even if the ending feels sappy, leave me a review to let me know what you think, thanks!

* * *

  
The doors were large and imposing, befitting the presence that lurked beyond them. Ike stood facing the portal, the others arrayed behind him, all making their final preparations for what lay ahead. To kill a goddess, surely it was madness to even contemplate such a thing. The vanguard glanced over his right shoulder, his eyes alighting on Nephenee leaning on the spear she had won off General Levial; yes, it was madness, but then, Yune had been defeated all those years ago, so perhaps they had a chance after all, besides, he had made a promise, Ashera would pay.

Sephiran was dead, his corpse just beyond the group, Sanaki sobbed into Edward's shoulder, and the others kept their distance, pretending not to notice. Ike's eyes hardened as he turned back to his contemplation of the doors, now unbound from the magic that held them closed. Nephenee approached silently from behind him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. The vanguard glanced back into the sentinel's eyes, the same steel resolve within him reflected there. She nodded, and tilted her lance down to lean it against her shoulder. "It's time to end this."

The blue haired man nodded. "Beyond time." He made no immediate move, but rather, locked gazes with the sentinel, standing silently for a moment before speaking again. "Nephenee, I-"

She shifted, biting her lower lip and holding up a hand to forestall him. "I think it's best to wait, we'll talk after, alright?" The sentinel blushed lightly, and swallowed, breaking eye contact, it was making her nervous.

Ike licked his lips nervously, and at length, nodded assent. "Alright, just, just be careful, okay?" The woman nodded, and mumbled something that sounded to the mercenary leader like, "you too." Taking a deep breath, he strode forward, and pushed open the doors, striding into the sudden light emanating from the room.

Micaiah darted past him, but no, it was Yune, controlling the young woman's form. Ike glanced over his shoulder as the others emerged from the doorway and sorted themselves out into a loose formation behind him and Yune. He turned back towards the goddesses, waiting quietly as the talked, his white-knuckle grip on Ragnell growing tighter and tighter until finally he could be silent no more. "Ashera, this is the world you created, and we are the creatures you created to fill it, we are not some group of dirty drifters who simply settled in unwelcomed."

Yune turned towards him, her glance shocked. "Ike, don't say it like that! It-"

"No." He growled, the words ripping from him with hardly conscious thought. "No, we aren't perfect, perhaps we can't help it, perhaps it's just the way we are that we fight and quarrel and hate; but that isn't all, we love, care, find joy in others. We can live in peace together, it won't be easy, and our ancestors knew that when they made you their promise, we'll do our best, that's all we can do. One chance, that is all we ask for."

Ashera's eyes opened slowly, piercing each member of the party one by one. "You would have me reverse my judgment? I am Order Incarnate, I cannot afford to be so, mercurial. My judgment stands, I will cleanse this world of chaos and uncertainty, and then I will begin again."

The vanguard's eyes burned with fury, and the great orange blade of Ragnell leveled at Ashera. "You shall not. We will fight, and we will end your madness, for our friends, for our families, for all the people of this world. Ashera, your end approaches, prepare yourself."

The goddess' arms raised slowly and the floor beneath her glowed with a fell blue light. "My end? What hope have you, insects railing against the righteous judgment of heaven? You can no more end me than you can extend your lives past their given span."

"So you say. Yet in every battle of my life that has mattered, at the end, no matter the odds against me, I have conquered." Ike's eyes hardened, and he flicked his wrist, sending Ragnell into a whistling spin as the glow around Ashera increased. "Now I fight not just for those I love, but for all the world, this fight means more than any other I have fought. I will win."

There was a blinding flash of blue light, and Ike moved back to the others as his vision cleared. Yune stood beside him. "Everyone, Ashera is surrounded by a protective aura; we must break through that first before we can attack her directly. She'll no doubt call upon more elemental spirits as we've seen before, so be on guard against them as well. We can do this, do not falter, for this battle is for all you hold dear in this world."

"Alright everyone, no more hesitation, it's time to finish this, for the liberation of our world!" Ike charged forward, roaring, the twice-blessed blade he wielded smashing against the protective aura surrounding the goddess. Ashera flinched as the blow rent through the aura, tearing a jagged line through the defensive barrier, yet a wave of her hand conjured forth a swarm of elemental servants, and as yet, Order Incarnate felt no tremor of doubt within her eternal heart.

***

Nephenee darted forward, the Wishblade humming through the air and slicing a fire elemental neatly in half; the sentinel spun, the lance sliding through her hands skillfully to skewer another as it charged her. She rolled to one side, exposing a third to a blast of wind from Soren that extinguished it.

***

Ike hopped backwards, lightning blasting down into the spot he had just occupied, Ragnell flicked almost negligently, destroying the lightning elemental. He glanced around to check on the others, wincing as Kurthnaga roared, the new dragon king was surrounded by elementals, and the spirits were pounding on him, but to no effect, the dragon's thick armored scales shedding blows like water as Kurth's icy breath and rending claws tore through the elemental cloud.

"Eddie, look out!" Ike wheeled right, Gatrie clattering past him to take up his position. The vanguard saw the trueblade locked in battle with a trio of elementals, but a forth was bearing down on him from behind. "Edward, get down!" Ike added his warning with a curse, he didn't have a clear shot with Ragnell, and he'd end up hitting the trueblade as well. There was a flash of red, and Sanaki collided with Edward, sending him sprawling, only to take the blast herself.

The agile swordsman rolled to his feet. "Sanaki! No!" His eyes blazed and the Vague Katti flashed in his hands as he charged back in, time expanded and slowed, and the furious trueblade was everywhere at once, blade singing death and vengeance. The vanguard blinked, and suddenly the elementals were dead, and Edward was on his knees, cradling Sanaki to his chest gently. Ike swore and shouted. "Haar, cover them, Rhys, see what you can do!" He ducked a blast of compressed wind aimed at him by another elemental, caught a glimpse of Tibarn and Elincia darting overhead, attacking the protective barrier around Ashera.

***

The sentinel sidestepped another fiery blast, leaving an opening to her right. Shinon slid into the opened space, firing three arrows in quick succession that destroyed the attacking fire elemental. Nephenee stabbed the Wishblade through another elemental. The lion king soared over her head with a mighty leap, his massive form colliding with Ashera's aura with a thundering impact. Next to her, Shinon swore, fumbling for an arrow in his quiver. Nephenee rolled right, getting separated from the red-haired marksman who was tugging frantically at his quiver. One of the shafts had snapped, lodging itself in the opening and preventing him from drawing forth another arrow.

"Shinon, behind you!" Nephenee regained her feet and charged back to help the struggling marksman, but it was too late, the fiery bolt caught him square in the back, blasting him forward into a pair of lightning elementals that set on him savagely. By the time the sentinel had arrived and dispatched the elementals, Shinon was dead, the stink of burnt ozone and charred flesh assaulting her nostrils.

***

Oscar cantered by, lance leveled at the barrier, controlling his mount expertly with his knees, he swerved at the last moment, passing a wind elemental, and smashing the full weight of man and horse against the barrier. It gave way with a sound like glass shattering, and the green haired man cried out in pain as the magical fragments spun through the air, slicing at him viciously. There was a green flash, and Sothe was at his side, fending off the swarm of elementals bent on protecting Ashera from this latest offensive.

Ike swore, cleaving another elemental in twain, aware from the corner of his eye that Oscar and Sothe were in trouble, in a moment more they would be overwhelmed, but there was nothing he could do, the elementals buzzed around him in an angry cloud, and it was all he could do to hold them off.

Boyd roared in from the side, Urvan gleaming in his hands. The massive axe smashed into the barrier which shuddered, and finally fell with a tinkling of broken glass. Yune's voice rang through the room over the din of battle. "The barrier is down, finish this quickly!" The reaver roared again twirling Greil's axe in a glittering arc that hammered into the goddess' side.

Ashera cried out in pain, casting one of her hands out towards Boyd, a ball of radiant white light shooting out towards him. The reaver threw himself sideways in an awkward dodge, and spell, missing him by a fraction of an inch, spent its fury on Sothe and Oscar instead. The whisper and the silver knight were embroiled in a furious battle for their lives against a cloud of elementals, and neither had time to move before the ball smashed into Oscar's horse, detonating in a blinding flash of light that left spots swimming in the groups' eyes, and the horrible lingering smell of charred flesh.

"Sothe! Sothe, no!" Micaiah screamed, running towards the burnt corpses, heedless of the danger. Soren was only a second behind her, eyes blazing unnaturally, the pages of his spellbook fluttering in an unfelt breeze that blasted against the goddess, driving her backwards into the waiting talons of the hawk king.

***

It was all falling apart, Kurthnaga's roar's mingled with Haar's mount as the pair fought off the seemingly endless swarm of elementals. Ashera's fury burned like the sun itself, Rhys and Elincia couldn't keep everyone healed against the goddess rage. Nephenee's eyes squeezed closed hard, despair welling up in her chest as her companions fell and hope slipped away.

The sentinel charged, unaware of the noise of battle around her, of the scream tearing itself from her throat, of anything but Ashera before her, and the weapon in her hands. She leapt, a might leap that carried her across the intervening distance, and Ashera's eyes raised themselves slowly up to the soaring sentinel, for a single crystal second doubt was reflected there.

And then the blow was struck. Like a vengeful thunderbolt from on high, Nephenee descended, the Wishblade slamming into the goddess' chest solidly with the woman's entire weight behind it. She landed cat-like, and Ashera stood like the statues she had made of the people she created, the lance quivering in her chest as her elemental servants melted away, and the beorc and laguz watched, shocked, as the goddess fell, slow and graceful to the ground.

"It's over, it's finally over." Micaiah whispered the words as she knelt over the body of her friend, Soren standing silently behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders supportively. Nephenee turned away from corpse and lance, her eyes seeking Ike's through the chaos. Vengeance, it was over at last.

***

"No. This is not over."

The voice was hard and unyielding, steady as a rock that has stood since the beginning of time, and knows without a doubt that all shall pass away before it fails. There was a burst of blue-white light, and suddenly Ashera was standing again, drawing the Wishblade forth from her chest even as Ike's eyes broke from Nephenee's, his voice breaking in fear. "No!"

The sentinel whirled around, face to face with the goddess of order. "Such a feeble weapon cannot kill me. Your attempts are useless, your effort, meaningless, your death, assured." Ashera struck like a cobra, the Wishblade flashing through the air to slam into Nephenee's midriff, the power of the blow sending the woman flying through the air to land with a sickening crunch ten yards away.

***

It hurt so much. Was such a thing even possible? Her every nerve and tendon screamed in flames of pain so great she thought her bones must be crushed by it. The world dwindled down to a point, and suddenly there was no pain, only the memory of strong arms supporting her, sheltering her, and the comforting scent of well cared for leather, and him; her arms around his neck as he carried her to safety. "Ike…"

***

Ike's eyes flashed from Nephenee's unmoving form to Ashera, his gaze burning. "No! Not like this, not like this!"

"Your denial is worthless, the inevitable cannot be averted."

The vanguard charged, Ragnell blazing orange, the world hazed red, then blue, and he was filled with a power and presence that was beyond him. He leapt, screaming with primal fury and rage, the glittering orange-blue blade descending in a sweeping blow. He felt the connection, an electric charge arcing through him, and suddenly, nothing. Ike dropped to his knees, sword clattering away on the ground.

The world shuddered, paused, and Order passed away.

He groaned, crawling because it seemed he had no strength left even to stand, Ragnell forgotten behind him, only one thing mattered now, the blue clad form a seeming eternity away from him, Rhys and Elincia nearby murmuring furiously. Ike somehow managed to pull himself to Nephenee's side by sheer force of will, collapsing next to her as the sentinel opened her eyes. Rhys laid a hand on Elincia's arm, motioning her towards the other wounded before withdrawing himself.

The sentinel's voice was weak, wavering, but her gaze was clear and steady. "You did it."  
He shook his head. "No, we did it."  
She closed her eyes, smiling. "We, I like that."  
Ike pulled himself up to a sitting position before pulling Nephenee up so her head rested on his lap. "Do you remember what I said to you before this?"  
The sentinel nodded once, her eyes opening as the vanguard stroked a hand through her hair gently. "Yes."  
"I love you."  
Nephenee pulled herself up next to Ike, her arms wrapping around him gently and pulling him into a soft kiss. "I know."


	5. Epilogue: What Matters Most

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, own nothing, yadda.

Okay, I always wanted to do an FE type ending, so I indulged myself a bit here. This will serve as a little extra closure to the story, though sadly I can't promise it to be as optimistic as such things usually are. War is a terrible thing, it ruins people's lives, a fact I've tried to reflect at least a little throughout. This is a bit of set up for my next project as well, which I hope to get started soon. Anyways, enjoy, leave a review, and I hope to have new material up for you all soon!

* * *

  
Gatrie & Marcia- Eternally cheery, the marshal's indomitable spirit could not be crushed even by the death of his best friend, Shinon, though for a time he was gloomy. He rediscovered his happiness in the arms of the pink haired Pegasus knight, who resigned from the Crimean Royal Guard to join her beloved as a part of the Greil Mercenaries.

Kurthnaga- The newly crowned king of the dragon tribe of the Laguz was the youngest king in memory, and yet for this his subjects loved him all the more, for what he lacked in age and wisdom, he would make up for in compassion, energy, and the willingness to seek the wisdom of others. He won the love of his people and of the continent as a whole by ending Goldoa's self-imposed segregation and aiding in the reconstruction of Tellius.

Rhys- The unassuming cleric remained with the Greil Mercenaries after Titania assumed command, and was subsequently promoted to the position of sub-commander. Through Boyd grumbled at the supposed slight, all agreed that Rhys steady nature and gentle disposition are desirable qualities to contrast the need for the strong hand of a commander.

Titania-Serving with distinction under Ike as the second in command of the Greil Mercenaries, Titania assumed command of the outfit after Ike resigned and married. The red haired knight runs the outfit with the continuing excellence of its founder.

Haar- Jill's death as a result of the war changed the dragonmaster drastically. He blamed himself and his laziness for her loss. He formally petitioned Pelleas for control of the province of Talrega, and upon securing it, worked tirelessly to its improvement in memory of his love.

Sanaki & Edward- The Empress of Begnion returned to her throne in Sienne, and the irrepressible trueblade returned to his home country of Daein. After a year apart the pair was reunited when Edward's directionless travels led him to Sienne. As unlikely a pair as ever was, Sanaki, much to Edward's embarrassment, insisted he stay with her at the palace, they were married only a month later.

Tibarn & Elincia- What had started as reliance resolved itself into steady companionship, and romance bloomed between the two rulers. The ties between the newly created nation of the bird tribes in the Serenes and the nation of Crimea served as a shining example for the people of Tellius, even if some doubted the wisdom of the marriage.

Boyd & Mist- Boyd was hesitant to ask his friend and Commander for the hand of his sister, Mist took it upon herself to break the news to Ike, and withstood the predictable storm of outrage with nothing but a silent smile. Once the two were wed, Ike admitted that perhaps it wasn't such a terrible match after all, especially if his sister could make some improvements in the reaver's manners.

Micaiah & Soren- The Maiden of Dawn was heartbroken at the death of her longtime friend, Sothe. She steadfastly refused Pelleas' promptings to assume rule of Daein, and withdrew into solitude far from the adoration of the masses. Soren followed her, a silent, solid presence in her time of need. The two Branded had connected with each other in their battles both against each other, and together. Micaiah gained strength from Soren's steady dependability, and he benefited from her compassion; managing, in Boyd's words to become "something less than eternally frustrating, if barely."

Ike & Nephenee- The Savior of Tellius wanted nothing more than to avoid his fame. Flooded by thanks and offers for every gift imaginable, Ike turned his back on them all, telling his friends that he already had everything that he needed, or would soon. When spring came and the Serenes forest returned to its full glory, Ike and Nephenee were married. Turning over command of the Greil Mercenaries to Titania, the pair moved to a small house and tract of land in Gallia, far from the clamor of city life.

--Four Battlefields--

~Fin


End file.
